


PKLucky's Mark Is Not an Idiot for Once

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Fanfiction of A Familiar Face by PKLucky.





	PKLucky's Mark Is Not an Idiot for Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PKLucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/gifts).



"Mark, I'm sorry," Matthew mumbled.

Mark walked up to Matthew, reeled back, and screamed,

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID CUNT!"

And slapped Matthew in the face.

"Ow. Mark what the fuck?" Matthew yelled. Mark smiled.

"You were having a nightmare," Mark said. Matthew stared at him.

"So your immediate reaction was to scream at me and hit me in the face?"

Mark laughed. "It worked didn't it?"

Matthew rubbed his face. "I guess?"

"What was your nightmare about?" Mark asked.

"Since when did you get so smart?"

Mark laughed. "I have no idea what you mean," Mark said. "Now let's fuck."

"Pardon?"

"Let's fuck. Pants off bitch."


End file.
